Of Sacrifices and Solitude
by tevote
Summary: The end battle commenced and Dean has lost everything. With anger burning inside, he attempts to continue hunting. Emotions are high and hell in heaven is approaching. EVENTUAL SMUTTY GOODNESS! SLASH! Cas/Dean! Authors: Tevote, Kris.Online
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there. This story is being co-written. Myself and have decided to join together and write this fanfiction. We hope that you like it and any reviews will go accordingly to her as well as I. NO FLAMES. They = mean. Anyway we hope you enjoy the story and we are planning to write a sequel.**__**I think**__ tha_**t when you finish reading this story that you should push that sexy little button over there that says review ;). Also this story will be slash so if you no like you no read.**

**Chapter one: Sacrifice**

Dean dived across the concrete floor. His body shook with exhaustion. Demons were circling him he gasped as gashes appeared on his arms. The Demons exploded in a frenzy of screams as Bobby fired mercilessly.

" Come on boy." he said while pulling Dean to his feet. " We need to get to your brother." They fought their way through the deadly chambers, fear was like fire against their feet.

" Sammy!" Dean called desperately. They had been separated when Demons surrounded them.

" Cas!" again he called but there was no answer. Dean pushed further into the madness, it all began to happen before his eyes. Vaguely Bobby's voice spiked his mind " _I'll hold em off you go save your brother!"_

Dean's legs began to burn and his heart ached against its constraints.

" S-Sammy"

The tunnel he ran through stretched into a large and open cave. The walls shook with evil. He drank in the scene. Castiel was sprawled across the far right side of the cave and Dean's heart sank as he saw the two other figures. Sam and Lucifer. He stood planted to the ground as he watched Sam's lips move " Yes" a whisper that caused Dean's expression to fall.

The image before him caused words to become trapped in his throat with crackles of sound.

Sam's body stiffened and contorted as he was illuminated in black smoke. His breathing became deep and ominous. His eyes were black.

Dean dropped to his knees " Why Sammy why?" he mumbled in despair. The moment stung like a wound drenched in salt. A sadistic laugh ricochet along the walls.

" Dean Dean Dean. I always knew your brother would give in. He's definitely a keeper." Smirked Lucifer whilst admiring his new vessel. " So much power" he marvelled.

Dean felt fire escalating from within a rage was ready to spring from him.

"You son of a bitch! Get the hell out! I'll kill you!" Sam's eyes rolled into blackness as Dean continued to speak. Lucifer stepped toward Dean.

"Tell me Winchester, how does it feel to be killed by your own brothers hands?" Before Dean could comprehend the question hands were clasped ruthlessly against his neck. He gasped and sputtered.

"You're not my brother." He coughed. Lucifer laughed maniacally and Dean glared. The hands began to feel like they were sizzling Dean's skin. He tried to scream but his voice barely scraped a sound. Every single bone in his body was paralysed.

"You feel that Dean? That's the feeling of Death. This is so wonderful. Finally I'll be able to keep you in the pit for good. Torture you for days until finally forget who you are." Dean strained his eyes closed then opened them- a reflex from needing oxygen.

"Screw you." Dean sputtered. Lucifer's grasp almost tightened but suddenly stiffened. His expression displayed puzzlement.

"What?" He questioned scathingly. The hands that were so close to sending Dean back to hell released their hold, flexing and restraining.

"This can't be possible!" Lucifer remarked his eyes blazing in anger. Dean coughed roughly whilst inhaling deep gulps of air. He held his hands to his throat where the burning was subsiding. Lucifer's neck stretched to the side eyes contrasting between black and normal.

"Get out of here Dean!" It took Dean a moment to register that it was Sam talking to him. The body before him looked as though its movements were completely robotic, a fight for control.

"Go!"

"S-Sammy! Sammy! No I'm not leaving you here!"

Sam began to walk backwards, the movement so constrained and so brutal.

"Sam! Fight him I know you can get him out of you." A shriek of anger sounded from Sam's throat as he thrust himself further back.

"No!" He cried to himself. Lucifer still dwelt dangerously within him. The pit came closer with Sam's defiance. Fire was tearing from the hole and Demon's were escaping with every second.

"You don't have to do this. There has to be another way." Dean's tone became angrier and angrier as he spoke.

"I do." Sam replied with and forcefully threw himself into the pit.

"No!" Dean yelled "No Sam!" he ran towards him. The ground began to shake and tremble.

"No!" he cried again, breaking as each moment passed. The ground moulded together and the pit could no longer be seen.

"Sam, oh God Sam!" Dean looked around frantically for something, anything. He saw Castiel sprawled on the ground like a stuffed doll. His coat stained with blood.

"Cas!"

Dean shook Castiel's body. "You have to wake up please Cas, we have to save Sam." Dean didn't notice the amount of Demons that were caging them in.

"Castiel please," Tears burnt his eyes as he began to feel the loss of his brother. Castiel groaned but came to, quickly sitting upright.

"We have to go" he said but Dean took hold of his shoulders and almost ripped through Castiels coat. "We have to save Sam."

"Where is he?"

"Cas, he went into the pit, please I need you to save him."

"Dean I- watch out!" Castiel took hold of Dean and threw him across the room as a trail of fire ran along the floor.

"I can't save Sam," he heaved his body up to face the Demons.

"You have to!" Dean nearly begged while grabbing the colt and firing at numerous Demons. Bodies dropped to the ground but there were many more to take their place.

"I can't save Sam but I can save you." Castiel yelled to Dean while taking out two Demons with his hands.

Chunks of rock began to rip from the walls and cascade to the ground. More and more Demons appeared. They were running out of time.

Dean and Castiel reached each other again. A brief moment passed as more demons began to appear. Castiel looked at Dean with a sorrow dwelling in his gaze.

"I am sorry for this." Dean became frantic at the statement.

"What?"

Castiel swiftly moved towards the crowding Demons, they were putrid with sins.

"Cas, no!" Dean cried.

The angel shredded his shirt with his hands. An insignia glowed a brutal red. "_Lord please give me strength,"_ he thought before turning to Dean one last time.

"Close your eyes."

Tears finally fought their way from Dean's eyes as he closed them tight. The Demons gravitated towards Castiel but soon realised what was happening. It was too late. An illuminate light exploded from Castiel and completely engulfed every single evil being that was inside the cave. Dean felt the Earth move underneath him. He heard the screams of the demons and he heard the screams of Castiel. Black smoke hung heavy in the air, the demons still dissipating. Dean fell to the ground and the cave collapsed.

_**Tevote: Hello there readers! Yes a slight cliffhanger...but figured we would just leave you with a taste of what we're writing about. Hope you like this story. Please feel free to criticise I'm sure some of you will have no problems with that. Feel free to tell us if you think some of the characters aren't portrayed too well.**_


	2. NOTE!

**Hey guys sorry this isn't chapter 3.**

**Something keeps malfunctioning with my computer when I upload this story. SO as I hope you already know it's meant to say**

**by Tevote & Kris. Online. **

**You'll know whose written most of a chapter anyway because we'll leave a comment at the bottom. BUT YES it is co-written!**


	3. chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The proposition **_By Kris_

Two, maybe three weeks later. Dean didn't know. All he remembered was the white flash and the sudden darkness. It was a dream that wouldn't go away. A young girl stood before him.

"Here you go Mister," she said in an angelic tone.

Dean was confused. "Where am I?" he questioned her in distrust.

"Daddy picked you up from the side of the road. He said that if he didn't help you then no one would." There was a short silence before she continued, "You're lucky to be alive. You've been asleep three whole weeks and momma's getting worried!"

Something wasn't right. A gut feeling told Dean that he was meant to be there. It was almost as if this girl and her family were part of the battle that cost him his brother and friend. He struggled to sit up. The blankets on the bed were tucked in tight. They suffocated his waist and refused any movement through his legs.

"Look, I don't know why you've kept me here but I need to go," he demanded. His voice sounded cruel but fragile. The young girl could see right through him.

"You don't have to be scared. We weren't sent to hurt you. Just to keep you safe until you've healed to take revenge on God's enemies," she spoke as if she had practiced the speech over and over. Her voice was determined but her eyes showed comfort.

Before Dean could reply, a cold rush of air sped through the cracks of the door forcing it to rock off its hinges. The young girl gasped in fear. She scampered to a nearby corner with her dirty knees cuddled up to her chin. Dean pushed past his weakened state and sat up against the wall. He could tell who was coming by the frozen feeling slicing against his back. The man stepped past the dangling door.

"Arianna, my child, why must you speak to such strangers?" he whispered in anger but the young girl's face scrunched up as if she were hearing shrieks of sound, "Be gone before He recognises your strong essence."

"You're with God?" Dean tried to unravel the mystery that lay before him. Arianna whimpered before flashing into nothingness. A torrent of dust remained where she sat then, like her, dissolved into the atmosphere.

"What sick bastard took over her body?" Dean questioned the man.

"She's accepted her fate, as should you. The Lord needs you once again, Winchester. The wrath of evil is rising. We must prepare."

"You better get going then buddy," Dean replied before slumping back into the pillow.

"My name is Arasmus," his voice shook the room, "And you will be joining me in the kitchen soon; start walking."

There was a long silence. Dean was hesitant with the angel's command but he knew too well of the consequences. He lifted himself from bed. The angel seemed very pleased with Dean's decision.

"I'll meet you there. Don't keep me waiting," Arasmus left the room.

Dean took a step towards the door before falling onto his weakened knees. It had been too long since he last remembered walking. In an attempt to stand back up, he screamed in pain. It was as if all the bones in his legs were shattered into pieces which scraped under his skin. He panted in pain and rage.

"Quickly mister, don't make him angry," Arianna's voice lingered past him in a soft whisper.

She was right. He attempted to lift up onto his legs. It was agonising but nothing compared to an angel's power. He took small steps out into the hallway. Each made an unbearable impact on his body. Every step made him wonder if the angels had done this to him. But then he remembered that large splay of light that exploded from Cas and found the answer.

The only open door was the third one on the right. It revealed a bright atmosphere but entailed a dark ambience. A long pine table was placed in the middle of the room. He sat down on the white chairs that hugged around it. While looking around, he noticed he wasn't alone. A woman stood in the corner, overlooking a bubbling stove. She hadn't flinched, regardless of his presence. Dean glanced at her. A look of bewilderment crossed his face.

"Hey lady, where's Arasmus?" he questioned her but only to see if she'd move.

She didn't. He breathed heavily, annoyed at being ignored. Seconds later, the air became chilled and Arasmus joined them.

"Glad you made it," Arasmus smirked as he sat opposite Dean.

"Had nothing better to do," Dean replied in confidence.

Arasmus continued, "I see you've now met the whole family."

"Only the younger one, I haven't met the other one yet," he nodded over to the woman at the stove, "She deaf?"

"That other one is my wife and will only speak when spoken to by me or her daughter."

"That's one hell of a rule," he smiled as he said the devil's word.

"Let me remind you, Winchester. The Lord will not be able to sense you once the battle has begun. You could be dead and rotting in my basement for all he'd know."

"Is that a threat? Why don't you just give me cancer or one of those evil plagues you use to kill thousands of innocent people?"

"Those are all necessary precautions. It is Lucifer that controls the world's despair and destruction, for his own entertainment and never-ending revenge on us angels."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

A storm grew in Arasmus' eyes. He had no patience for criticism. Dean felt a pool of water burst through his brain as he was pushed from the chair and slammed into a wall. He was in the depths of Arasmus' power and there was no stopping it.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Arasmus asked in an eerie tone.

Dean was finding it hard to breathe. A stinging was present throughout his body and bruises were collided on the surface of his skin. He didn't answer. Arasmus continued with the task.

"With Michael's help, you are to destroy the impeding destruction that has been revealed. An oracle has spoken and heavens gates are in danger"

"I finished fighting your stupid war the day I lost everything. If I didn't say yes to Michael the first time then you're seriously an idiot if you believe I would say yes the second time."

"There are many tasks you will have to undertake Winchester. And no matter how much you run, you will never avoid your destiny."

Dean laughed haughtily at the angels words.

" Listen fruit cake I said no. If Michael still wants to take me for a joy ride then he can do it in my dead body." Dean's ribs began to crack. His already weakened body becoming frail against the pain. He groaned.

" Feel that?" sneered Arasmus, " that's you dying." Dean coughed as his lungs began imploding. Blood sputtered from his quivering lips.

" No" A voice whispered demandingly. Every single force holding him down released- his breath burst from him in relief.

Arasmus turned away from Dean. " It seems my superior doesn't want you to die. You're still required."

Arasmus disappeared again. Dean wiped the blood from his chin. A flurry of dizziness encapsulated Dean and within a moment he appeared in a hotel, wounds all healed.

" Son of a bitch!"

_**Kris- Hey there. So this just happens to be my very first fanfiction story ever! It's quite exciting to be starting off with the Winchester brothers and their daily demonic challenges. Dean is finally back on his feet from the first chapter; what now? Stay tuned for more of Tevote's and 's fanfiction. Let me know if something in this chapter bothers you..i'd like all the feedback possible. Hope you enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The surprise**

Dean surveyed the room. It was damp and a putrid smell hung heavy in the air.

" What the heck just happened?" he questioned into the emptiness. His eyes landed on his belongings, everything was there.

" Either that bastard thinks he has trapped me or his 'superior' has saved me. But why the hell for?" Dean's thoughts were interrupted by screams that harrowed the ambience. He rummaged through his belongings until he pulled out a shotgun. While loading the gun he burst from the room.

Outside in the courtyard a woman was helplessly backed into a car. Two figures, one wearing a black cloak and one in a tattered brown one, threw a liquid at her as she screamed in agony.

" _Poeno dicido iam." _

" _Poeno dicido iam"_ the two figures before her repeated. The voices echoed and burned Dean with realisation.

" Hey!" Dean called in anger as he rushed towards them. The two figures turned swiftly, their attention drawing away from the woman.

" Winchester" one of the figures hissed. The short distance between them allowed Dean to see that their eyes were completely black. Relentlessly, he fired. The bullets plastered through one of the demons, laughter emitted from each.

" _shit"_ Dean knew that he didn't have enough time to escape. He fired again only to find himself impaled against a stone wall connected to the motel. Blood escaped his mouth as he coughed in pain.

" Of course after Angels kick the shit out of me it's only fair for the demons to have their turn." he muttered to himself. The demon with a long black cloak headed towards him, hand outstretched- the source of his pain. The other turned back towards the terrified woman and continued chanting. Closer and closer the other one came, until its hand was shoved against his forehead. The force holding him down released from his body slightly. It was replaced full strength against his head.

The demon moved closer, its rotten breath stretching towards Dean. It observed him.

" Why my brothers fear you I do not know. I do know that I will enjoy killing you." The hand against his forehead pressed harder until Dean could feel the jagged wall digging into his skull. He groaned.

" Yeah buddy, just one thing." The demon didn't stop its ministrations or look mildly interested. But Dean knew that he had caught it's attention.

" I'll be the one doing the killing." He pulled Ruby's dagger from his pants and plunged it into the Demons head. Within one swift moment the force holding Dean was released and within another swift moment the demons skin illuminated in crackling death.

" Hezekiah!" The demon with the tattered cloak dropped the unconscious woman in haste. Before Dean could react he heard a fluttering and a cold breeze enveloped him. Dean's expression fumbled as his gaze landed upon young, soft eyes.

" Arianna?" The young angel shoved Dean's shotgun into his hands.

" use this!" She commanded.

" But it wont work!" Dean could feel the ground shaking in the demons anger. It was powerful.

" I have fixed it. Just use it." The pale girl then dissolved into the air.

Dean wasted no time. The demon had begun to raise his hand. Anticipation clung to Dean. He fired and it was like slow motion. The bullets pierced the demon and black strings of its life fled from it. Its demonic screams filled the air as it's last fragments of life were drawn from it.

Dean watched the body fall to the ground and immediately headed towards the unconscious girl. He skidded along the gravel, kneeling beside her.

" Hey, hey!" he shook her body. The woman moaned but then sharply opened her eyes. She shoved Dean back forcefully and he recognised those same demonic eyes. They had done something to her.

" I'm here to help" he scrambled towards her. " I can help you. Please you can fight it." he reached out to her but an inhuman hiss escaped her lips.

" Get away!" he heard Arianna call from behind him. " Quickly!" she called again. Dean confusingly backed away. Tremors of darkness surrounded the woman's form. Dean shot again, his aim directly on target. But the creature only dispersed into the night and Dean stood planted to the spot in complete astonishment.

" This is bullshit!"

Arrianna stared at Dean's once again bruising features.

" Why did you help me?" he questioned the innocent girl. She smiled at him.

" Because you're nice." Dean huffed and looked at the shotgun next to him. His expression was taunted with wonder.

" What did you do to my gun? I thought the colt was the only thing that could kill demons."

Arianna giggled and playfully paced around the room.

" I have a gift."

Dean was once again left in silence. Left in the putrid motel room. And left with a tiredness that encompassed every bone in his body.

" _Cas no!" Dean cried. He watched as Castiel shredded his shirt with his hands. Demons were closing in. _

" _please" he thought " I can't lose you again." His expression was of bewilderment. Dean felt his stomach clench as the insignia on Castiel's chest glowed in power. Castiel turned to him and Dean clenched his fists in a reluctant acceptance. _

" _Lord please give me strength." The words stabbed at Dean's heart, he couldn't do anything. _

" _Close your eyes." _

" Castiel!" Dean jolted awake. He sat upright and ran a hand over his face.

" Damn it!" his anger sank through his fists and collided with the bed in reflex.

" I can't keep doing this." Dean knew that it would be hard living without his family. Without Sam and Bobby. Knowing that he couldn't do anything to save them. He knew it would be hard living with the image of Sam jumping into the pit and Castiel exploding in sacrifice. He knew. But he didn't know how much he would give anything to take their place. At least he would have done something then. He wouldn't have to live with the fact that he just let them die.

He swiftly grabbed his jacket and exited the motel room. Silence.

Dean's head swam with waves of intoxication. He took a deep breath and scanned the bar. He had been getting smiles from some attractive women all night. His mouth curved into a smirk, knowing that he would be taking one of them home with him.

" Need another?" Questioned the blonde and completely stunning bartender.

Hazily, he glanced at her, a goofy lopsided grin accompanying him.

" Yeah double scotch darlin."

She smiled at him " Okay cowboy."

The drink landed in front of him in a swift motion.

" Thank you." He clasped the glass.

" What's your name hon?" She said.

" Whatever you want it to be." A slight slur in his words but he gained the reaction he wanted, she laughed.

Gazing at him humorously " I'm Ren." Her hand stretched towards him,

" Dean" he replied as he shook.

" I finish in ten, why don't you and I have a chat?"

Dean's grin was confident and smug-he watched her slender body retreat.

[Dean watched Ren walk outside. Casually he got up to follow. He stumbled out the door, the last drink taking its toll.

Dean saw Ren leaning against a red Cadillac seductively.

" Nice ride" He commented standing in front of her.

" Thanks. So where you from?" She questioned, her thick red kips tempting him.

" Around"

She paused for a moment as her phone began to emit sound.

" Excuse me" She flipped it open.

" Hello?" " Really?"

" Oh gosh I'll be right there." She put the phone back in her pocket and looked at Dean apologetically.

" I'm sorry I need to go Dean. Maybe another time." She started to move to walk away but Dean grabbed her shoulders roughly. He wasn't sure what made him react that way. Maybe it was his complete state of drunkenness, but he pressed himself closer to her.

" Oh no sweetheart, we're not finished." The words that fell from his mouth slurred and stumbled carelessly.

" Yes we are!" Ren tried to sound angry but her expression only reflected worry. Dean shoved her against the car and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. Ren clawed at him and tried to pull away.

" N-no! Dean, please!"

Dean ran his hand down her back and pushed underneath her skirt. Her skin was warm. Again she struggled, distraught.

" Stop, please!"

" You wanted this!" He hissed. His green eyes blazing with anger. " You're the one that flirted with me, remember?"

She shook her head while tears trailed from her brown eyes.

Suddenly Dean was thrown to the ground, rocks slashing his skin.

" Go" A deep voice commanded. Dean hazily glanced up. His skin nearly dissolved from his face.

" _Cas?"_

**Tevote: Hey guys sorry about the long wait for an update! We've been super busy and I have maybe been slightly lazy...I wont lose interest in this fic because it's destiel! So please keep reading. I hope that you enjoy the storyline so far and sorry about the punctuation I honestly just wanted to write this and post it because I know I hate waiting for writers to update. Also URGENT, donations for Dean and Castiel's attraction needed! I find that the best donation is always wonderful words from the heart, what better way than to push that lovely looking review button! Look it's even gone and done it's hair just for you. Please? :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just so you know " Destiel" will appear in italics to indicate a new scene thingy...**

**Chapter four: Sin **_ By Kris_

_Recap- Suddenly Dean was thrown to the ground, rocks slashing his skin. _

" _Go" a deep voice commanded. Dean hazily glanced up. His skin nearly dissolved from his face._

" _Cas?" _

Silence lingered in the moonlight. Dean didn't know how to react. There stood the man that gave his life to save him, strong and unblemished.

" You are pathetic!" Castiel crushed his foot against Dean's stomach. " You've become something more sinister than the air that Lucifer breathes." He inflicted another blow to Dean's stomach. Dean heaved but he knew Castiel was holding back. The severity of the pain was nothing like a true angel's touch. He examined Castiel's face. It was burning with a passionate anger, eyes blazing with anguish.

He slowly stood to meet Castiels defensive stare. Blood dripped from Dean's cold lips. He spat at the ground before turning away. The gravel crunched under each unbalanced step he took. Castiel's voice echoed behind him.

" You think you can just walk away?"

Dean's steps faltered " Why would I stay?"

" Heaven needs you," his voice began to tremble in disgust " even if..." he paused " Even if you've tainted your soul in sin."

Dean clenched his fists and continued to venture away from Castiel.

" Dean you must listen to him!" A whisper shuddered in the wind. Dean kept walking before being disrupted.

" Arianna, get out of my way!"

She blocked his path, her soft green eyes appearing before him in a clouded light.

Castiel watched Dean in the distance, speaking to thin air. His brow fumbled in confusion.

Arianna begged through the silence, " Sir, listen to Castiel! Please!"

Dean contracted his fists. " No!" His fierce tone frightened the young girl. She disappeared like a soft breeze in a hurricane.

Castiel stared in pity at the retreating back of what used to be the infamous, Dean Winchester.

__

Dean arrived at the hotel. He sludged across the hall towards his room- a key in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. He fiddled with the lock until his anger resurfaced. He knew his strength had not been hindered by the alcohol as his powerful kick tore the door from its lock. He laughed in recognition of his ability.

The air seemed colder in the room. It brought a shiver through his lungs, making his breathing deeper.

The air had been lifted from his body. He gasped in suffocation and threw himself towards his old, ruffled bag.

" Well, well, we meet again." Dean sharply turned to see the woman that the two demons had attacked in the car park the day before. Her eyes were completely black and the room seemed to be getting degrees colder from her presence. She appeared as the purely evil creature she was.

" I'm Ithica. I'm also bitter and bored" she smirked " entertain me Winchester boy."

" I'm a man, bitch." Dean pulled the shotgun from his bag and placed it right at her heart. She continued to tease, " go ahead. Waste the damn bullet."

Arianna flickered into the room. " It wont work. She's immune to my power." she crowed loudly.

The news didn't keep Dean from slicing Ithica's face as he fired. Her face simmered in tiny boils before healing back to beauty.

" Catch me." She disappeared with a quick smile.

In an instant, she reappeared with her arms locked around Arianna's throat. " Catch me," she repeated. Her voice ricocheted off the walls once she vanished with Arianna. A sound made Dean jolt. Swiftly he turned to face the figure and fired in abandonment. The figure fell to his knees.

" Oh my god Cas!" Dean ran to the unfortunate angel. His groans coldly complimented the wound across his chest. Castiel's veins beated and trembled like pipes overflown with water.

" What is happening?" Questioned Cas in slurs of blood.

This had never happened before. Castiel's eyes turned midnight black before he was forced to face the ceiling. A rageful swirl of black smoke tore from his gaping mouth and vanished into the cold night.

**We hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R...there will be rewards :). Also depending on the amount of readers we have, we'd like to suggest something for the story. :) It could be exciting and may have been done before. **


End file.
